


Flights of Fantasy

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge: Fantasy Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair tells Jim one of his favorite fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flights of Fantasy

## Flights of Fantasy

by Mrs Fish

Author's disclaimer: This story is written for the private entertainment of fans. No infringement of any copyrights held by UPN, Pet Fly Productions, or others is intended. This story is not published for profit, and the author does not give permission for this story to be reproduced for profit. The author makes no claims on the characters or their portrayal by the creation of this story. 

* * *

Flights of Fantasy  
by Mrs. Fish 

Detective James Ellison wearily made his way up the stairs to his third floor loft. This was the fourth straight night he'd worked a double shift and he was thoroughly exhausted, both physically and mentally. Thank God for Blair. Jim didn't know how he would have made it without his partner. The young man was like a rejuvenating elixir -- his scent alone had a calming effect on the Detective, as did the reassuring beat of his heart as he drifted off to sleep every night. 

He quietly opened the door and locked it behind him, not bothering to flip on the lights. The loft was filled with the soft scent of jasmine \-- Blair's favorite incense -- and he saw flickering candlelight coming from their bedroom. Jim smiled and started up the stairs when a sudden cry stopped him cold. 

"Please ... I'll do anything you want ... just ... please touch me ... please ... oh, God, yes ... yes ... ahhhhhhhhh ..." 

Jim dropped -- feeling like someone just kicked him in the gut. Sandburg with someone in _their_ bed? No, he couldn't believe it; wouldn't believe it. But ... he had been neglecting his lover lately. Still ... that didn't mean ... Ellison shook off his paranoia and moved silently up the stairs. His lover was sprawled across their bed, naked, and quite alone. 

"Blair? ..." 

Sandburg lifted his head slightly and smiled. "Jim ... what are you doing over there? C'mere, man." He held out his arms toward the older man. 

Ellison didn't need a second invitation. He moved to the bed and layed down next to his beautiful lover, gathering him in his arms for a deep kiss. "Mmmm ... you've been naughty, Chief. Thinking about me?" 

"Actually, I was indulging in some healthy sexual fantasy." 

"Really? It must have been a good one ... I'm sure the neighbors heard your scream." 

"It was one of my favorites, and yes ... it _was_ good. Want me to tell you about it?" Blair's voice dropped seductively, and Jim shivered. 

"Yes ... I want to share it with you, Blair." Ellison leaned down and kissed his lover again, pulling away only because they both needed to breathe. Jim propped himself up on one elbow, the other arm resting across Blair's stomach. "Whenever you're ready, love." 

Blair sighed at the endearment and closed his eyes. "I'm in the jungle on an expedition and we're making our way down a winding river. Suddenly the current picks up and we find ourselves heading toward a set of rapids. The boat gets tossed around and it flips over, and I'm struggling to stay afloat. I'm helpless in the current as it tosses me about and I eventually get thrown into a big rock and lose consciousness." 

Jim moved his hand to capture Blair's, bringing them together over the younger man's heart. 

"When I come to, I'm in some kind of wooden cage -- naked. I know I'm in a village because there are people walking around and I can see huts. I'm familiar with the native languages so I try to communicate, but everyone ignores me. Finally a man approaches the cage with two well-armed guards. He's magnificent -- six feet of pure muscle -- body glistening in the sun. He stares at me, looking me up and down like I was a piece of meat. He turns to the guards and tells them to bring me to his hut." 

Ellison reached down and undid his pants, then slid his hand in his boxers and freed his cock, pressing it against his lover's leg. The image of a naked, imprisoned Blair was making him hard. 

"They drag me to his hut and tie my hands and feet to poles set against the wall. 'What do you want?' I ask, a bit afraid, but not wanting it to show. He moves in front of me and removes his loin cloth, dropping it to the ground. He presses close, tilts my head up to face him, then stares into my eyes and smiles. I can feel his erection rubbing against my cock and I start to struggle. 'No!' I cry, finally realizing what he wants with me. He just laughs and begins to rub his hands gently over my chest. He rubs my nipples until they become hard, then he pinches them painfully. I gasp, but this only encourages him. He bends down and lips eagerly replace fingers. He sucks and licks my nipples while his hands explore my body -- touching, caressing chest, hips, ass. I moan as the pleasure courses through my body and I press my erect cock into his, seeking release from the contact." 

Jim moved Blair's hand to rest at his side, then began stroking the young man's chest. He gently caressed the nipples into hard buds, then bent down to lick and suck them. 

Blair moaned and arched his hips off the bed. "Yes ..." 

"What happens next, baby? Tell me." 

"He ... he pulls away, drops to his knees and starts to lick the inside of my thighs. He moves up and down, his tongue everywhere but where I want it. I try to move, but the ropes hold me securely. His tongue laps at my balls, takes them in his mouth and sucks them and I nearly scream. His fingers arouse me as well. They press against my opening; tease me before one finally enters and I gasp and welcome the intruder. His tongue moves through my pubic hair to my navel and he lingers there, dipping in and out before moving up my stomach. He adds a second finger and I push against it wantonly while thrusting my cock forward." 

Ellison ran his tongue down Blair's chest, through the soft tangle of hair and over his stomach until he reached his groin. Jim inhaled and was overcome with the essence of Blair -- the tang of sweat, the slightly sweet smell of soap, and the musk of semen. This was his Blair; his lover; his mate ... 

"I'm so excited ... I want him so badly that I can't think straight any more. I just want to cum. My cock is aching and I just want to cum so I scream, 'Please ... I'll do anything you want ... just ... please touch me ... please ...' And then my cock is in his mouth and he's sucking me and it feels so ... oh, God, yes ... yes ... ahhhhhhhhh ... Jimmmmmmm ..." 

Jim held Blair's hips down as the he bucked beneath him, caught in the throes of orgasm. After a few moments he stopped moving, and Jim let his lover's cock slip from his mouth before moving up to lie beside the younger man. Ellison wiped the sweat from his lover's forehead and placed a tender kiss there. "You, OK, Chief?" 

Blue eyes, dark with passion, opened to gaze up at the Detective. "That was the most intense orgasm I think I've ever had. Thank you." Blair wrapped his arms around the older man and held him tightly. "I love you Jim Ellison, now and forever." 

"I know, Blair. I love you too, now and forever." Jim yawned. "I'm sorry, Chief, but these old bones need some sleep." Ellison rolled over and pulled the covers over the two of them. 

"Jim ... don't you need to ..." 

"I did, Chief. That was quite a fantasy. Thank you for sharing it with me." The Detective slipped out of bed, removed his clothes, then rejoined his lover. 

Blair snuggled into Jim's shoulder and wrapped his arm around the larger man. "You're welcome. And I've got plenty more ... Just let me know when you want to hear one." 

Ellison smiled. "I will, Blair. Good night." 

"Good night, Jim." 

The end. 


End file.
